For The Love Of Chocolate and other stories
by waraigoto
Summary: Armchair Detectives, Mafia bosses, Mass-murderers, Mad men and Minor characters need love too : A collection of one-shots of all the best pairings, actually pretty much any pairing! Read and reveiw!
1. for the love of chocolate

**For The Love of Chocolate**

**MattXMello**

* * *

Die Zombies Die.

My thumbs were so fast I could totally win a pen clicking race if anyone had ever thought to invent one. I would pwn for sure.

"MAAAATTT!"

Oh crap, the monster had awoken and was clearly not happy with the work I had done while he hogged the enthier bed last night.

"Matt where the fuck did my chocolate go!" Mello was so close to my ear he could have been whispering and it'd seem loud. Good thing he was considerate enough to scream then.

"Mello, you may have just permanently damaged my ear. I shall now go deaf and it will be all your fault" I didn't bother looking up to see how mad he was, I could picture his face pretty good.

He grabbed my Psp and I heard the sounds of my character being eaten rather loudly.

"Mello! I was really far in that you know!" I said, reaching for the console, but Mello put his hand on my forehead to hold me back.

"Matt, If you don't give me back my chocolate now-" He walked towards the window I had opened to get out the smell of smoke "I'll Throw it"

"You wouldn't dare" I said, narrowing my eyes

"Do you want to risk it Matteo?" Mela had his evil face on. This could end badly

"Mello, if you eat a ton of normal chocolate, it would be special when someone _gives _you any will it?" I said, exasperated

Relion dawned on Mellos face "Its the fourteenth today, isn't it" He said, guilt creeping across his features as he reeled in his arm.

I reached behind our battered old sofa and pulled out a purple box "Don't worry, its not hershey's" I grinned. I knew he was sick of all the american chocolate he'd been eating.

"Matt I forgot man, Im sorry" He looked torn between jumping me or the chocolate box. He opted for the latter, go figure.

"Mels I swear you love chocolate more than me, I case you'd forgotten I'm meant to be you boyfriend" I wasn't really mad, but then I started thinking

"Mello I've been thinking-"

"Wow thanks for the warning, I'll go check our house insurance"

"When you left Wammy's, you brought 14 chocolate bars, and you left me behind"

He stopped eating and the place when deadly silent.

Until that is, Mello burst out laughing so hard he sprayed chocolates everywhere.

"Don't laugh Mel, You really do love candy more than me" I huffed, and I'm a very good huffer infact

But then Mello grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the sofa, knocking the chocolate to the floor and forcing me to lie on him. I tried to pull away but then his hand found the back of my head and he slipped my goggles off, before pushing my head toward his own and kissing me in a very Mello-like way. His tongue pushed into my mouth without asking for entranch and slipped over my own, which was moving with his without me really telling it to. Mellos hands stroked my jawline and back and I used one hand to stoke his gorgeous hair while the other held me up and stopped me crushing him.

We kissed until we needed breath, then Mello sat up and I moved back to allow him to. He smirked at me, before rather grossly picking a chocolate from the carpet.

"I don't love candy more than you Matty" He said in a hopelessly seductive voice "Just chocolate"

And he popped on in his mouth. I guess our snogfest was done with. pity

Mello rolled his eyes up, clearly having missed european chocolate

"Don't have an orgy over it Melly" I huffed again (told you I was good)

Mello frowned at me "Oh for the love of-"

"Chocolate?" I filled in helpfully, getting a thump on the head for my troubles

"Your a f-ing child you know" He said, trying to look mad "Your just lucky you gotta dick and chocolate don't, otherwise you'd be outta here you useless ass"

I smirked "aw Melly, I love you too"

* * *

That sucked and was too short but I guess it had a sorta lime thing in there so maybe its not too bad.

PS no offense to Americans about the hershey's thing, just when I was over there, Hershey's seemed great at first but after a month of the stuff I was dieing for a good old British Cadburys bar. But Herseys still rock (Oh and just incase, no I don't own ethier chocolate companies)


	2. wtf is a snog?

**WTF does snog mean?**

**L and Light**

**(I don;t own Deathnote)**

* * *

I could tell Light was annoyed by the fact I was speaking in english. He claimed to understand it but I could tell by the expression on his face he was clueless as to what I was discussing with Watari.

"-Roger of course, is rather distressed, and is requesting that you punish the lads, though it is your choice Ryuzaki. They are your children, not ours"

"Tell Roger the boys are allow to act how they please. If they want to have a sexual relationship I do not believe it is Rogers place to stop them"

I picked up a doughnut and bit it, trying not to lick my lips

"I understand"

"Good" *lick* damn.

Watari left the room to go contact Roger and inform him that my children where to do what they wanted. I had know Mello and Matt were in love for a while, but it seemed they're little romance had been discovered. Shame

"What was that all about Ryuzaki?" Light asked, giving up on pretending he had followed the conversation.

I looked at him, deciding to tell him the truth. Its always fun to make him uncomfortable.

"It appears two men working for me where caught snogging Light-kun, nothing extraordinary" Well I can't tell him it was my children now could I?

"....What in the name of all that is holy is _snogging?" _I nearly choked on my doughnut. Had I really used that word, how unlike me.

"Its not important Light-kun" I smirked. Oh he didn't look happy about that

"Tell Me!"

"Light-kun really you don't have to know"

"Ryuzaki I demand you tell me what that is or I will take you doughnut...and eat it!!!"

Not my doughnut!

"Light-kun.." Then I was struck by sudden inspiration. I could still have a way of making Light flustered (which was oh so amusing to watch after all)

"Light-kun, come here and I will show you what snogging is"

He jump up as early as Matsuda and ran over to me. I had never done this before, but people say you learn better through experience.

When he got close enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tilted my head up, molding our lips together. I expected Light to jerk away, but instead he looped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, deeping the kiss that was meant as a joke. Unsure of what to do I simply let him take over, his tongue in my mouth storking my own and his hands on my butt and rubbing my back underneth my shirt. Awkward

When he pulled away his face was red and we were both breathless.

"And that Light-kun, was a snog"

And a damn good one might I add.

* * *

I did this tiny oneshot because people were confused when I referred to Matt and mellos kiss as a Snogfess. Its what we call "making out" over here. this just seemed a more fun way of explaining. Review


	3. infatuation

**Infatuation**

**BB and Naomi M**

* * *

His hands were not disgusting, like I first thought they seemed. Well, they were a lot nicer seeming now as they rubbed circles on my waist and trailed along my collarbone as his tongue flicked out along my neck. He paused now and then to bite carefully, hard enough to leave a mark but not so hard as to hurt. I could feel hardness pressing my leg.

"S-stop" I mumbled halfheartedly "what about R-Raye.."

"Forget him" His voice was so caring "Please, I only want you to think of me now, Naomi.." He kissed my face and mouth, slurring at the end of his sentences, words dripping with lust

"Oh, B.." we stumbled over towards the bed, his hands slipping off my coat as I fumbled with the button on his jeans before pushing them down...

And then I woke up.

Well that was interesting... Me and Ryuzaki? but I called him B. where had I heard that name?...

I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a flat I recognized as belonging to backyard bottomslash. it was dark out, I must have fallen asleep early when me and Ryuzaki-

Wait, where was Ryuzaki?

I sat up, noting that someone had thought to place a blanket over me while I slept. Scanning the room I soon noticed a lump sitting slumped on an armchair a few feet from me.

Picking up the blanket and wrapping it around me I walked over to the lump. It was Ryuzaki. He had fallen asleep too, and in the light of the full moon he looked positively angelic, his white face radiant despite the darkness under his closed mouth was slightly open with his hand curled into a loose fist beside his head, thumb resting on his chin like it had fallen from his mouth. He looked so very calm, no harm would come to him as he slept so beautifully. (is it even possible to sleep beautifully?)

I crouched down and moved his head slightly, so he would be more comfy. he made a little sound of improvement and nuzzled his bushy head into me.

"A.." He muttered, smiling. A what? He didn't finish his sentence though, just put his hand on my arm and he rested his head on my shoulder. He was sleeping on me now, and I wasn't sure how to move. If he woke it would be awkward for one thing. Though as he continued to sleep and I felt his cool breath on my neck and his warm hand holding mine I couldn't help but smile and stroke his hair, praying he stayed asleep.

I wasn't really attracted to this cute little man Im sure. It was merely...

Infatuation.

_in the dark I felt his arms pull me close and his breath in my ear as he whispered the three words I had waited for him to say... then I stroked his face and said them back, and we kissed like it was our last night together, while fireworks burst in my head and I felt giddy with the joy of being with my one and only true lo-_

....Of sorts.

* * *

I luuuurve B and all his crazy-ness. sorry I made him sleep, he's not so fun when hes asleep, but I'd had enough of limes (and I can't write lemons, much as I wish I could :P)

I own nothing


	4. Did they guess?

**Did they geuss?**

**Near and Gevanni**

* * *

I couldn't help but watch Near who sat playing with his homemade finger puppets while the rest of us worked our butts off. I stood near him and could smell the tension between us.

Halle gave me an odd look. Crap, I hadn't been staring had I? I quickly busied myself sorting paper files, but my hands were shaking and I dropped them on the floor, then I went on my knees and rapidly picked them up again. I was aware that I was being watched

"Gevanni can I speak to you in privet for a moment" Near didn't bother moving or even looking up so the others took the hint and left the room. When Near stood and faced me I almost wished I had followed the rest.

"Gevanni why are you so twitchy today?" He asked in his robotic little voice

"Near They've _guessed!" _I said, not hiding the distress in my voice. Near could read me too well for me to ever feel the need to hide things from him "This is a catastrophe!"

"I do believe you are over reacting Gevanni, this is by no means a catastrophe " Near tried to hide his grin "I don't think they are onto us"

"This isn't funny Near! Halle was _staring!" _I was upset that he wasn't taking this terrible disaster seriously.

Near smiled again and walked closer "She was simply admiring the stunning radiance of a man so opulent and enticing, one Im sure she wishes to sleep with"

I pretended to consider this "Its true that I am all those things.."

"I was talking about me"

That statement combined with his deadpan voice and face had me laughing, worries about the rest of the SKP's knowledge forgotten.

"This is the reason I love you, you little freak" I said with a smile ruffling my boyfriends snowy hair and earning a cute frown for babying him.

"I though the reason was somehow connected to the fact I can barely move my legs after what happened last night, let alone sit normally" He smirked, then stood on tiptoe and shyly kissed my mouth, one hand resting on my face. I resisted the strong urge to deepen the kiss incase we lost control (again).

Near the pulled away and smiled at whatever stupid expression I had on my face, before wrapping his skinny arms around my waist and resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Mine.." He mumbled, nuzzling me, and I just about raped him right where we stood in the middle of the SKP headquarters.

But instead i settled for whispering "I really love you Nate" and then kissing him passionately.

oo

"He said he loved him! how _cute!!_"

"Halle...this is wrong and you know it"

"OMG wait till I tell Mello!"

"Halle..."

"Whats going on out here? Why do you have that glass?"

"Oh...Hi Near"

"um...I can explain!.."

"Forget explaining, RUN!"

* * *

Near is KAWAII!

oh and if you don't get why Halle had a glass, well if you put a glass against a door it makes everything louder, perfect for eavesdropping on people! not that I would do that..ever :)

reviews are love 3


	5. AN

Athours Note!

If anyone can/could/wants too write a lemon I can put in here please reveiw or message me! Of course, you will get full credit and you can chose the pairing, I just think this fic really needs one! And I fail at writing them :(

okay, thanks :)

~Warai


	6. I'm no idiot

**I'm No Idiot**

**L and Light**

(Matsuda's POV)

* * *

"L could you had me that document?"

"Its Ryuzaki"

"Oh sorry.."

I glanced up and the two sitting at the computers at the other side of the room, and added another tally to my spreadsheet. So far today Light had called Ryuzaki L three times, They had touched unnecessarily five times, Ryuzaki had given him some of his sweets three times and Ryuzaki smiled at Raito once.

I think I had enough evidence to make a firm accusation.

"You two-" I pointed to them "Are screwing"

They looked up at me, Raito looked shocked and Ryuzaki.. well he looked like Ryuzaki.

"Matsuda" Raito spoke "Why on earth would you even think of thinking of that?!"

What?

"Raiiiiiito~ there's no point hiding it from me!" I grinned at them "I know these things, I'm not an idio- "

"Actually Matsuda, you are in fact and idiot, which is of course the reason you are frequently called one." Ouch Ryuzaki could be so mean! "And by claiming to know something so far fetched as me and Light-kun having a sexual relationship only proves that what people call you is rather appropriate"

Well what am I meant to say to that? I figured both boys would simply beg me not to tell anyone and then fill me in on the details!

"And besides, Light-kun is Kira-"

"I am not!"

"It would be rather impractical to sleep with the man that wants to kill me"

Light didn't look to happy right now. Maybe this was a bad idea..

"Ryuzaki, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth!"

"Is Light-kun admitting to the fact he sleeps with men? How interesting"

"Shut-up! That's not what I meant!"

I could see this leading to a full blown fight soon, better make an exit.

"Guys I'm just gonna go... Walk the dog!"

I belted it O.o

* * *

"Nice work Ryuzaki"

"You were also good Light-kun"

Lights arm looped around L were they sat on a sofa at headquarters.

"Everyone else has left.."

"Perfect"

As the two kissed on the sofa, Light straddling L, his hands under his shirt, they failed to notice the small blinking red light on Matsuda's desk.

"I'm no idiot guys" He said the next day, leaving the two genii rather confused.

I just wonder what he did with that tape

* * *

Matsuda! He's shmarter dan ya thinks :)

REVEIW!!!


	7. Must Be Love

Must be Love

Mello X Mello

* * *

"~I never thought I'd miss you, half as much as I do"

I cracked an egg on the frying pan, hips moving in time to Madness as they warbled about love.

"~And I never thought I'd feel this way, the way I feel, about you!"

Alright, so what if I was singing a corny really loudly in the kitchen at 8 in the morning dressed in nothing but some boxers and Matt's top (which was too big for me I had discovered, He was a little taller) .. and I'll still blow a hole through your head with my beretta if you call me a cissy.

"~Soon as i wake every night, everyday, I know thats its you I need, to take the blues away!!"

There was a good reason for this little luuurve display, and that reason would be Valentine's day. I hadn't forgotten this time, and neither had Matty it seemed (If last nights activities where anything to go by) and I had woken up early to make him breakfast in bed. And when this song came on the radio I couldn't help but sing along...

okay Im a total sap when it comes to Matt, sue me.

"It must be love, love, love!" I was laughing now, I had a random burst of happiness there "Nothing more, Nothing less! Love is the Beeeeeest!"

I spun around with my eyes shut, my socks sliding on the cheap lino floor, frying pan in hand.

I stopped dancing for a second, depositing the egg onto a cute red plate with some toast, before grabbing a spatula and using it like a microphone.

"I must be near you, every night, every day!" I sang (and sounded great might I add) "I couldn't be happier any other way!!"

"Must be love, love, love!!" my hands were in the air now and I was grinning like a douche when the most horrible sound cut above the music

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

oh your fucking shitting me.

"Mel's what are you on! your such a _GIRL! _hahahaha!" Matt stood in the doorway in just jeans, googles around his neck. He was laughing so much his face was staring to match his hair quite nicely.

"Shut-up Matt!!" I shouted, I could feel myself burning up with embarassment "I said SHUT IT!"

But my anger had no effect on him, he just kept laughing, shoulders shaking, arms round his bare torso.

I looked down at the brekkie I had made him. The eggs were runny, the toast was jammy, and there was kepchut on the side. I grinned evilly.

I could all to easily imagine throwing the plate on his chest, what a wonderful mess it'd make! He'd be dripping and hurt but it would serve him right. Even if he got mad, well I was mad at him already!

He had to pay the price for laughing at me like that...

I picked the plate up.

We probably won't talk all day after this..

Getting closer..

I poked his shoulder to make his look up

"Matt?"

"huh?"

I handed him the food with a smile "Happy Valentines Day" Then kissed him. He grinned and putting the plate down, he glomped the life outta me.

"Awww happy Valentines to you too Melly!" He shouted, before promptly trying to rape me on the kitchen floor.

I don't know whats gotten into us.

.

Must be love.

* * *

Nice OOC Mello there. Was it to sappy? I was craving the M and M flavored Sap alright! :(

Review plz!!


	8. Find me

Find me

B and A

* * *

It was stupid to do this again, I knew it was. But it didn't stop me from doing it.

I counted to 60 again, and then scratched another line in the dust with my finger. 1 hour and 23 minutes it'd been.

Was it really 10 years since i sat here last, It felt like yesterday.

The drawings were still here after all those years, done in a piece of white chalk I had found. I reached up and trached them with my finger, remembering.

There was one of me, my hair far to long and my legs far to short, standing besides a comicaly bug eyed L, who was smiling at me.

Heh, that would be a first. I added another line to my collection.

And there was one of A, I had painstakingly drawn in every hair on her head in the perfect loose curl and dressed her in a beautiful, white wedding dress. Her eyes I had drawn closed, like she was asleep

I was five when I asked her to marry me and she had said yes. Not much chance of that happening now thats for sure.

I was eleven when she killed herself. I had run up here, up to the Wammy's house attic, after her funeral and waited.

I waited for someone to miss me, for someone to findme.

But no one came. I was gone for eight hours, and no one cared enough to worry about were I had got to.

26 minutes.

(flashback)

_A, promise that when your L, you won't forget about me. We might lose touch you know_

_B I'd never do that! If we lost touch I'd simply bring you to wherever I was!_

_What if I moved to china?_

_I'd go with you, I love chinese food!_

_If I started a new life under water?_

_I'd grow gills._

_If I got lost in space?_

_I'd find you. Face it B, your stuck with me wherever you go. You'll never really lose me, even if you think you have, even if you can't find yourself, I'll be able too. Thats what best friends are for._

_Then I promise to wait for you to find me A. We'll stick together right?_

_Right!_

I was A's dove among the pigeons, Her Rose among the trees and Her...her _soul mate. _and she was mine.

You only get one soul mate in life.

Unfortunately for me, mine had a bullet in her heart.

an hour and a half.

I felt like I was the one the pulled that trigger. I never stopped her, so I might as well have killed her.

I killed my one and only love.

I didn't deserve another chance, I didn't deserve to be found.

But still...

...I couldn't just stop waiting

Five hours later, I gave up, and went home

A would have come. I'm sure of it.

If I had waited just a little more, she would have found me.

We always kept our promises.

* * *

I'm mean to him :( Review please! Im dieing of a lack of response here! your making me write sad love-shots!


	9. Have we met?

Have We met?

Matt & Mello

* * *

If sure felt weird, doing something as ordinary as shopping. I wasn't even buying anything illegal, just regularly groceries and stuff.

I could feel people staring at me. My whole life people have stared, but before they watched me because I was beautiful. There's no point in me being modest, everyone, guys and girls, thought I was the sex. I had welcomed the stares

Now, I wanted to shoot every single person in the store for daring to look at me, because I knew what they were thinking.

_I wounder what happened to his face?_

_He must be trouble to have an injury like that_

_What an Ugly scar._

Yeah, well I like my scar. Its badass. So all you little losers with your stupid symmetrical faces can go fuck yourselves.

I didn't look like some stupid choir boy anymore. I looked like me.

I took my stuff to the till and the cashier gawked openly at me.

"Don't worry, its worst than it looks, trust me" I narrowed my eyes, pretending to be mad

"Oh I wasn't..I mean I was just looking... I didn't mean, um..!" She was freaking out, how amusing "Er I-I-I....eh, P-paper or p-p-plastic?"

Ha

I left the shop, unwrapping a chocolate bar as I walked down the street towards where I'd parked my motorcycle.

What the hell, there was some randomer standing there staring at my bike. He looked a right nerd, probably could hotwire the thing if he had the balls.

"Hey, What the fuck do you think your doing!" I shouted at him

He practically wet himself, Then quickly tried to act cool

"Just looking, s'not a crime man" He said sounding surprizenly calm. He looked me straight in the eye, ignoring the scar completely.

"Well clear off now" I said, the desire to shout at him gone.

He stood facing the bike, head down so I couldn't make out his face. He wore really nutty clothes, a striped shirt with a weird cream vest thing and tight black jeans that were baggy at the knees. But what really stood out was his hair, it was a bright rose red and shone in the sun. It was bloody brilliant.

I only ever knew one person with hair like that. A person I hadn't seen in nearly 5 years.

"Matt?" I whispered as he started to walk away

"Huh?" The boy looked back, confusion plastered on his face. He had orange goggles on, I couldn't see his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"Its me Matt" I said, refusing to believe what his expression was telling me "Mello"

"Mello?" His face was unreadable now "I'm sorry... Have We Met?"

He couldn't recognize me. Because of the stupid bloody burn on my bloody stupid face.

"Never mind" Damn, my voice cracked. I turned to get on my motorbike.

I can't have been as important to him as I first thought, he'd forgotten me already. This is what I get for leaving him behind

"Hey man, wait" I felt him tug my arm. Great, he probably thought I was mentally unwell or something

I turned my head, and he suddenly put a hand either side of me, pushing me into my bike before closing the gap between us, melting his lips onto mine.

He pulled away, smirking at me

"I can't believe you fell for that Melly" was all he got to say before I grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss

When we got back to my apartment, I was gonna make him pay

"by the way Matt, those goggles are dead smexy"

"shut it man"

* * *

Watched First 50 dates last night (If you havent seen it you should, its great) and it made me think of how aufel it be it someone you loved didn't remember you. This sucked though, poo.

Review (i need ideas for pairings here, I have no idea what you people like!)


	10. Expectations

Expectations

Near and Beyond Birthday

* * *

"Wait Near!"

"Near, come back!"

I kept running, ignoring whoever was shouting me. I had enough for one day, I wasn't going back.

They always acted so surprised whenever I shouted at them, or ran away. They expect me to be a blank slate, an expressionless mask.

They expect me to be like L.

No ones like L, no one will ever be like him.

I'd been running for about 20 minutes now, and my feet were really sore. looked down to discover I'd forgotten my shoes in the hurry to get away from the examination hall. My feet would surly bleed.

I slowed my pace to a stop and looked around. I'd been running blind with and I realized I had no idea where I was. The buildings here where tall and squashed tightly together, blocking out alot of light. It looked as though no one had lived here in years, and an eerie silence filled the narrow streets.

Slowly, I started to walk further up the street, in no hurry to get back to the house. I noticed most of the windows in the houses were boarded up and glass jars lay all over the place.

Wait, Jars? Not bottles?

I bent down to examine one, yep, it was a glass jar, the kind Linda used to clean out her paintbrushes.

How strange.

Suddenly, I heard a sound. It was a sort of rushaling, coming from a tiny alley in between two of the flats.

It was getting closer, I held my breath and stood totally still, then a huge hairy black thing jump out of a bin and tackled me!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, trying to fight it of. After a minute of struggling I opened my eyes to confront my attacker.

It was a little black cat. I'm such a genius huh?

"Nya!" I swear it frowned at me, before Turing tail and running off. I laughed shakily at my panic and picked myself up, dusting of my white trousers.

"You can't acted so irrational Near, that's Mellos job" I told myself, shaking my head

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness my little friend. Trust me I would know"

Okay, that definitely wasn't the cat. I turned around slowly, and looked towards the alley again.

Two menacing red eyes stared back at me.

"Hello"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was getting good at this screaming lark

The creature ran from the shadows and slapped its hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"No point screaming Nate, no one will hear you, hehehehhehe"

"How do you know my name!?" I tried to say, but because of its hand it came out more like "hu dos oo now mo nam?"

I tried to see who the person was, but they were behind me, an arm around my waist so I couldn't escape and of course the other at my mouth. I was guessing it was a man by his voice, but that's all I knew.

"I'll move my hand away, if you promise not to scream.." He said, his voice a calm drawl "Deal?"

"bweal"

He slowly lowered his hand and the second his grip was loose I sprang away, Turing to face him. And what I saw was sure a surprise

"L?"

"What?" The mans face lit up like I'd just told him he'd won a million pound. "did you just call me L?"

He stepped forward and I realized I had been mistaken. I this light I could clearly see the man had darker skin, and his hair was far neater than L's. But what I really noticed was, his eyes were a deep blood red, and memories from all the horror movies me Mello and Matt had watched behind Rogers back came to mind.

He was advancing on me now, huge grinned plastered on his face.

"Oh s-sorry, you just look a little like a friend of mine is all.." I muttered, walking backwards

"I know L! I've met him! He.." The man said, and suddenly his smile clouded over and he whispered the next part "He knows me"

Alright, this man was clearly insane. Maybe I should run? yeah that seemed a good idea

I turned while the madman was busy staring at the ground and belted-it back the way I had come, fear making me faster it seemed.

I turned to see if the man was following me, but he was no where in sight. This can't be good

"That was rude you know"

I'd been running while facing backwards (see, genius) and had apparently ran right into the mans open arms.

"Let me go!" I shouted, failing around and kicking him, but without my shoes I was really doing more damage to myself than him.

"Calm down Nate, I want to hear how Ellies been getting on without me!" He said, grip tightening so much I started to get dizzy

"Can't...breath" I gasped

I heard the manic laughter of a man clearly derange, before blacking out

---

"Finally, a little company... dont worry Nate River, a friend of Lawli's is a friend of mine"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

That is, if i get reviews.


	11. Sharing

As I stared down at the small brightly (and shoddily) wrapped parcel I had the strange feeling that _it_ was laughing at me. No, I don't mean the parcel, I meant the slightly adorable 22 year old useless pile of percentages that was crouched on a swivel chair not four feet away.

"Is there a problem, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked in his fake innocent voice, finger placed pointlessly in his mouth. Damn right there was a problem, and it was staring at me with a look of anticipation on its perfect chalk white face. What, it wasn't enough that I didn't throw the box away the second I realized what it most likely was? now he actually expected me to _open it?_

But he didn't look away, so I gingerly picked up the end of the bright orange ribbon the way he would and pulled, unrolling the lime green paper and reveling what I had already guessed was there. Chocolates.

"Ryuzaki, these aren't... you didn't.." I was choosing my words carefully, so not to make a fool of myself if I was wrong in my accusations "when did you find the time to buy these?" I asked, it seemed a safe bet.

"I did not purchase the chocolate, Light-kun, I made them" And with that one sentence I said goodbye to all I thought I knew. Ryuzaki, L dammit, had feelings for me. ME, who just so happend to be the main suspect in his Kira investigation (though he was clearly wrong about that, I'm not Kira) It was sick, it was wrong but he seemed to have no problem with those facts.

"Light-kun.."

Ryuzaki had given me homemade chocolates on Valentines day.

"Light-kun?"

He had gone out of his way too, not simply ask Watari to go buy some chocolate he could so easily pretend was for himself, but too make them all by himself.

"Light-kun!"

For me

"LIGHT!"

I was snapped from my thoughts by Ryuzaki pinging me on the forehead. ow.

"Oh sorry I was just..um.."

Ryuzaki cut me off by lifting one of the small chocolate pieces and holding it near my mouth. "Try one" He said, his features soft.

I couldn't see what the hurt would be in trying one. Besides the fact I meant I was accepting them... accepting Valentines candy from a man. A man that thought I was a mass-murderer that longed for his untimely death. A man that I was handcuffed to twenty-four seven, because he thought I was a mass-murder that longed for his untimely death and figured having me as an extra attachment to his arm would make it harder for me to kill him. (there was no logic there, at all) but besides that.. okay no. There was no way I was eating any of that candy. no way in heck. Not even if he begged I will not ever never be swayed from my decision-

"Alright" Now who said that? oh right. It was me.

Instead of handing me the piece in his hand, L simply moved it closer to my face. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and he put the chocolate inside, moving his fingers away quickly like he thought I'd bite his hand if he left it to long.

I had expected it to be far too sugary but it was infact, lovely. Tasted near professional, but I could tell by the way he was clearly wanting me to comment he figured it wasn't that good. I swallowed and smiled at him automatically.

"That's delicious Ryuzaki, I never knew you could make chocolate" I might as well butter him up a bit, and hopefully lower that stupid 7% chance that I am Kira.

L only smiled his goofy little smile and picked up another piece. I released where this was going, and it was most likely my fault for accepting the sweet in the first place.

"Ryuzaki I have two hands I don't have to be fed" I said quickly as his hand approached my mouth for the second time.

"Open"

I opened. I have to stop doing what he says really..

This time I closed my mouth a little to fast, catching his fingers in my lips. He didn't pull away though, letting them linger for a few seconds before withdrawing his hands.

This was getting weird.

"Light-kun, perhaps this is a bad idea.."

Too right

Then again, if L and I were in a relationship, he couldn't really continue accusing me of being Kira. Could he?

If I did return his, er, _feelings, _it would of course be for this reason alone. And I wouldn't want to upset him now would I. Not that I like him

I reached out and picked up a long piece of chocolate, but instead of eating it I pressed it against L's mouth. Stunned, he simply kept it there, not making a move to eat it.

Perfect

I lent over closing the already small gap between us and wrapped my tongue around the sweet, eyes closed.

I felt L gasp silently, before he moved his head forward and his mouth melted into mine.

Neither of us would ever call it a kiss. We were simply sharing the wonder of chocolate.

We broke away from each other and I knew I had a lazily and out of character grin all over my face. Ryuzaki had chocolate on his lip as he smiled at me, leaning closer to whisper in my ear.

"Light" He said huskily (I melted ever so slightly) "are you aware that in England, chocolate is often giving on Valentines day as a sign of friendship?"

You know what Ryuzaki, I had no idea.

Damn.

0000

:) was it good? bad? should I just go live under a rock and never see the light of love again!!

Reviews are like chocolate sharing kissy but more hygienic :)


	12. Expectations P2

Expectations Part 2

NxBB (my fave crack pairing)

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the overpowering smell of fruit preserve. The second thing i noticed was the fact there was a hairy black thing breathing my air and crushing my legs.

stupid cat.

I shoved it off me as I stood and looked around. I was in a small dusty room, barley furnished and clearly never cleaned. No natural light was getting in but there was a fire roaring from a makeshift fire place at the far side of the room.I stared at the fire trying to figure out where the smoke was going.

"Jam?"

"Aah!" I whipped my head around to face the owner of the voice that interrupted my thoughts, finding my neck to be sore for a bad sleeping position. Standing at the door way was the L lookalike from before, I had forgotten about him. He had a jar of jam one hand, holding it out to me, while the other hand rested at his mouth, tongue lapping at the red goop on his finger tips.

"N-no thank you.." I mumbled annoyed at my stupid nervous stuttering "W-what do you want from me? Who are you?"

"I, Nate River, am Beyond Birthday" He said calmly his voice ringing with an elegant air of confidence "Perhaps you have heard of me?"

I racked my brains at lighting speed to remember where I had hear that name. Beyond sighed when he realized I didn't know his name from before.

"BB?" He prompted seming slightly annoyed.

Oh yes, that's it, B.

B for Back-up. The suspected murder of A, Alternate. No Wammy's house kid hadn't hear at least one of the many versions of that story. The story from when Wammy's house was not an orphanage training children to become more like L. It was an institution forcing children to be the next L.

Apparently, back then all the children where giving letters of the alphabet, A to Z minus L of course. And by chance, A and B were the smartest of the lot. They were to be L's successors.

But long story short, A somehow died. And B was thought as i stated before to be the one who killed him.

and know, im locked in a tiny seemingly underground room where no body can here let alone find me, With B as my only company.

..Crap.

"Heeeello? NateNateNaaaaaate??"

"How do you know my name?" I asked snapping back to reality. Now the mask was on, and it was staying on this time.

"Aah my little secret Nate, but the real question is do you know me"

"You are B. B for back-up"

Beyond visible flinched at the name. "Now we're friends Nate. I have decided that, and my friends call me Beyond" his voice was now venomous and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Can't imagine you have many _friends" _It slipped out be for I realized who I was talking too.

"I have A. hehehe"

I tried to kept the mask from slipping but im sure my confusion showed. B was clearly mentally unstable, but I already knew that I guess.

"A is dead B. I know you killed him, everybody from Wammy's house knows" I knew I was being risky, talking like this but i needed to say something. I had to keep him talking and stop him from any actual _doing._

_"_A may be dead, Nate-"

"Its Near"

"-but the fault of his death does not lie with me, but with L. L is the one to sleep with A's blood on his hands, or not sleep in his case hyuk hyuk hyuk"

His laugh changed.. wait focus. L killing someone? yeah, sure.

"L is a murderer" Beyond said in a cold voice "He killed A and he wants me dead too"

"L is justice." I stated. I had said it so often in my life it sounded rehearsed, fake. I couldn't say it with the passion Mello could or the knowledge Matt did. "And you are insane"

"A killed himself because of the pressure put on him by L. I expect you would think me insane. A's the only one who did not...he was my friend"

"I have little sympathy" I lied. Truthfully my cold heart ached when he said that. I knew what it was like to be friendless, to be alone in a world that travels in packs. people think your weird, because your alone. if it works in that way then you will be alone forever, I faced that truth long ago.

Beyond smiled creepy at me and I took a small step back, trying to ignore the feeling that he was going to pounce on me.

"Your alone Nate-"

"Near"

"Your alone and Im alone, _Near" _He said, ethisising my allies with obvious aprovel. He slowing began to approve me, creeping closer with each step I took back. He started to whisper know

"So why dont we.. be alone together"

"I'm afraid I should be getting home B" I said, my voice firm. I felt like I was talking to a very unstable child, if I faltered or moved suddenly he would snap.

"But you only just arrived" He was getting to close, voice so quite I could barely hear

"Sorry" I cursed myself for apologizing. be firm, i reminded myself. "I have to go home and study, you of all people should understand"

"So many expectations.." He was so silent I had to read his lips.

"So Like.. " His voice was wavering, as thought he was on the verge of sleep, but the light in his eyes assured me otherwise "So like my L.."

My back hit the wall of the room and I was award of the fact he was still approaching me. There was not an inch between us know, and my heart sped up slightly.

"Your not him though.. your Near." He wasn't talking to me, He was speaking out loud. Talking to himself. As he had said himself, That was a sure sign of madness, if the whole kidnapping/ idolizing/ murdering thing wasn't proof enough. "You nearly L, but people expect you to be L"

"Your right " I muttered automatically. Damn the thinking aloud thing was contagious. I felt the toe of his battered converse trainers touch my foot before I noticed how close we were.

"mhmm, And even though..even though your great... you'll never be good enough. your just there, just incase L is not. Your just-"

"Back-up" I finished, and he looked up from the dusty ground and smiled at me, and I notice that this close, his blood red eyes looked less scary and far more..

Captivating.

I couldn't look away from his eyes even though I felt his hand in circle my wrist and pull it above my head, pinning me to the wall. His other hand brushed my hair from my eyes and stoked down my cheekbone, as he leaned his head in towards mine breathing cold air in my ear . He laughed quietly when I shivered, and cupping my chin with his hand he pressed his lips to mine. My first kiss, not how i pictured it.

I may have melted into the kiss like a stupid lovestruck girl at first, but when I felt his icy hands fumble with the buttons on my white shirt and his hot young force its way into my mouth I snapped out of whatever weirdo trance he had me in.

"Leave!" I shouted, confused and red faced, ripping my mouth from his and slapping his hands off.

I struggled and got out from his vice like grip, bolting towards the door, finding myself at a staircase and running up it, heart hammering.

I could hear him close behind and I knew if I so much as stumbled I would be in his reach. I felt I had been running for days when Suddenly light appeared from ahead, and I was out side.

I forced myself not to look back, but I heard his message, I heard him when he called

"Tell no one Near, Please dont tell L!" He shouted, voice so unlike how it had been before, he sounded worried and confused as I felt. "Near?.. Nate?"

I kept running

If L knew he was alive, if he knew where he was.. B would be killed.

when I finally got back to familiar ground I slowed my running to a stop and put my hands on my knees, panting. I hadn't being followed.

When I got my breath back I dusted myself off and re-buttoned my shirt. Then I walked into Whammies like I had been only to the corner shop. Hell if anyone asks, that's where I was.

it's what L would have done.

And that's what is expected.

Because I have learnt even backup plans have Expectations.

* * *

man that one draaagged on. I dont know why I continue to write honesty,is anyone actually reading this?

aw well, whatever keeps me from playing in the streets huh?

~Waraigoto


	13. Dear Mello

**Dear Mello**

**NearXMello**

* * *

_Wammy's House_

"Mel~low"

"What is it Linda, I'm busy" Why that chick never leave us alone, We were trying to teach Maths kitten to jump through a hoop here!

"Linda, we are currently training Zelda for when the circus comes to town." Matt said, without looking up from the furball "Its our ticket out of this place you see.."

"Matt, I know your just doing this cause that Roger confiscated your games because you two locked Near in the airing cupboard.. speaking of Near, Mello he was looking for you"

Wtf did that albino twat what with me? Oh well I guess I own him one, we did sorta forget we'd locked him in the cupboard last time...

"He's in the drawing room!" She shouted as I walked away

I went over to the drawing room door and peered inside. I spotted Near through the hoards of kids, and he was standing and looking around. Looking for me?

"Yo Near!" I shouted, and his stupid white head whipped around, before he shuffled over to me "Got something you wanna say?"

"Not here.." He mumbled, pulling my arm in the direction of his bedroom.

I Hated letting him push me around but I was trying to make this quick, I don't trust leaving Linda with Matt unsupervised.

We got to his room and he pulled me inside, shutting the door.

"Well, what is it you wanted to say nerd?" I crossed my arms and watched him walk over to his bed and bend down, reaching underneath it for something.

"Here.." He passed a white envelope to me "Don't open it now okay, wait a bit" He started doing that stupid hair twirling thing he does.

Written on the envelope was two words. Dear Mello. Weird

"Fine" I shoved it in my pocket and left.

* * *

_Mafia HQ_

'Dear Mello' ?

Why'd that little twerp write that on the back of my photo?

It jogged a memory though, deep in my head. But I just couldn't remember..

When I got back to the hide-out I went straight upstairs to the room I slept in (I refused to call it _my room.._ My room was at wammy's) and dug under my mattress for.. This!

I pulled out a small wooded box. I know its sappy, but I took somethings from Wammy's with me when I left. I pulled a few things out..

Photo of Matty and me one birthday.. one of Linda's wax crayons.. my rosary.. my favorite jeans when I was small..

I picked the jeans up and held them against my legs, standing in front of a cracked mirror. Damn I'd grown alot since I left..

I went to fold the jeans up and put then away, then something caught my eye. A little corner of something white poking out from the pocket.

I pulled it out and straightened it. An Envelope?

I slid my finger under the seal..

"Mello, are you ready?"

Matts somber voice called from the doorframe. Time for our big plan, the letter could wait

I'd read it afterward we kidnapped Ms Takada.

_Dear Mello_

_I know you don't like me very much, but I want you to know that I really like you. You may think I'm going to be the next L because of my test scores but your wrong, I don't want to be, because I hope one day we can see eye to eye and work side by side. Your my best friend and only friend after all._

_Near_

...What an idiot he can be.

* * *

D: srsly note to self, stop writing.

Just to be clear, Near obviously didn't know Mello forgot about the letter, and probably thinks him ignoring it means he's been shot down :(

I know Im mean.

rEvIeW, even if its to say you hate my stories!!


End file.
